


Phil Found a Flatmate and a Date

by AberrantAngel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan doesn't like parties, I just wanted to write a phan drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil had a bad flatmate, i think it's cute, maybe I'll write an epilogue, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAngel/pseuds/AberrantAngel
Summary: A short two-chapter story about two nerds at a party.





	1. Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've written a little bit of Phan. Enjoy. :)

Dan wasn’t a fan of parties. They were too loud and bright and overstimulating. So being at this party was not making him the happiest of campers. Especially since the friend that had invited him abandoned him within the first five minutes of arriving. This meant that Dan was going to spend the night hovering at the food table which would be fine if the food wasn’t all boujee new-age stuff that tasted like dust. 

He amended to grab a glass of cucumber water and play on his phone in the corner. This would be a normal browsing night, just surrounded by people and music. Dan clicked opened his phone typing in the SHER-locked passcode he was so proud of, but before he could even open Tumblr his eyes were diverted to the bar on the other side of the room. The crowd had parted giving Dan the perfect view of a raven haired guy wearing a purple shirt with black hearts and black jeans. The stranger’s crystal blue eyes were visible even considering how far away he was. Dan was definitely not staring at the man, why would he be doing that? The crowd was shifting again to hide the stranger in it’s waves, but before it could Dan noticed the scene around the stranger. Something was off.

Getting through the crowd of drunk dancers without getting himself beat up would be impossible, so Dan used his gaming strategy and pushed his back against the wall. He slid across the wall trying not to draw attention to himself. After several heels impaling his foot Dan made it to the next corner and could see the man again. 

A muscular man with an ugly beard was talking to the stranger who looked concerned. Dan only needed to get a little closer to hear the conversation. He attempted to slide against the wall, but there was a couple already pushed up against it. It was time to abandon the wall strategy. He took a deep breath before Naruto running into the crowd. He was able to navigate his way through shaking hips and flailing arms to the very edge of the bar, and he could finally hear.

“Come on, Lester, you know you want to try this,” the man gestured at a drink on the table. Dan could tell it was some weird mixture that was not going to taste or feel good. The stranger stumbled through words trying to form an excuse to not drink the atrocity on the counter. 

“I‒I’m allergic to oranges!” the stranger squeaked out, “So I can’t drink that.”

“I’ve seen you eat oranges before, Lester, now don’t be a wuss and drink up” The man threw what, to an outsider, might look like a playful punch, but Dan could see the pain in the stranger’s eyes when the fist hit his shoulder. That was the last straw for Dan. How could somebody want to hurt someone so bright like that stranger. 

“Michael, please don’t. I wasn’t looking to drink tonight…” The strangers speech trailed off as the man, apparently Michael, glared a him. Michael picked up the drink and started moving it towards the stranger’s face. He was going to force him to drink it. Dan started moving again. This time his strategy was a fast-walk without any care to who was around him. It turns out that he should’ve been paying more attention to what was around him because he tripped over a barstool and fell right into Michael, spilling the drink onto his button up. Shit.

“Watch where you are going freak!” Michael swore and grabbed Dan’s collar. “God, it’s an emo out of his time. Lester, he is just like you! He’s even a clutz too!”


	2. Phil

Phil had never seen the brown haired man before. He knew they’d never met because surely he would have remembered the shiny dark eyes with thick eyelashes. And now that he had seen them, he was not going to forget. He thought that tonight would end up another flop. Whenever Michael said they were going out it was a demand not a choice. Phil had to go. 

Finding a flatmate in London was nearly impossible for Phil, and Michael was the only sufficable option. It wasn’t too bad for the first week, but then everything went to hell. Michael was angry and commanding. Phil couldn’t find the confidence to kick Michael out once he stopped paying rent or was too rough with him. Now don’t mistake Phil Lester for weak. Through the entire three months Michael had tormented him Phil remained kind. Surely that was the right thing to do. Phil lived by the concept that being kind was the best thing to be. So when his shoulder was sore in the morning or when he had to cancel plans just to be left by Michael in a crowd he stuck it out. 

But this wasn’t really the time for standing by. The pretty stranger Michael had in his grasp looked mildly terrified and Phil could not allow that. He hadn’t ever stood up to Michael. It was far too daunting a task, but looking at the stranger confidence swelled in him. He finally felt as tall as he was and stronger than Michael could ever be. 

“Let him go.” Phil demanded, “He didn’t mean to run into you.”

Michael looked at Phil with a nasty combination of surprise and contempt. He let go of the stranger’s collar, but only did so to move it to grip the stranger’s arm.

“You’re hurting his arm Michael. Let him go or I will make you.”

“Oh come on Lester, what could you do to stop me.”

Phil had not thought this far into the plan. The stranger looked at him in what seemed to be an apologetic fashion. This wasn’t the stranger’s fault at all. It was Phil’s fault because he let Michael be a negative point in his life for far too long. 

“Oh my god it’s Brendon Urie!” Phil shouted at the top of his lungs. For some reason Brendon Urie was always the perfect exit strategy. As a crowd invaded into the bar area Phil grabbed the strangers hand and dragged him through the crowd. 

Once they had made it outside of the club Phil turned towards the stranger. His face was a whole lot closer than Phil expected and they ended up touching nose for a second before they both jumped back.

“Um. Hi, so my name is Dan,” the stranger made a weird symbol like he was putting finger brackets around his name and then he looked like he immediately regretted it.

“Nice to meet you Dan, I’m Phil.” He smiled brightly and the stranger seemed at a loss for words so Phil continued, “Sorry about Michael. He is my flatmate and a jerk.”

“I can tell that much,” Dan rubbed his arm where it had been squished by Michael’s grip, “Why do you live with him if he’s such a dick?”

“I can’t bring myself to kick him out. I mean he isn’t paying rent anymore and‒”

“He doesn’t even pay rent?” Dan set his hands on Phil’s shoulders, but it wasn’t violent like Michael it was soft and comfortable. “You can’t live with him.”

“I don’t think I can afford the place on my own. I mean I’m paying full rent now, but I’ve had to put in so many extra shifts and I hardly getting by on that.”

“Okay then I’ll live with you,” Dan blurted out then blushed furiously, “I mean if you want. We literally just met and don’t really know each other. I just live alone now and it’s not so great. Maybe we can meet up and see if we’d live together well…” Dan stopped talking.

“Actually I think that’s a great idea.” Phil said reaching for any excuse to see Dan again, “We should really talk before moving in together though.”

“Right,” Dan agreed and proceeded cautiously, “So do you want to get coffee sometime?”

“What kind of getting coffee?” Phil asked because his brain was not working properly. He was wondering whether or not this was date or just a roommate thing. Or both that would be nice.

“The kind where two people go to a coffee shop?” Dan said confusedly.

“What kind of two people?” Phil proceeded still feeling a bit of confidence from first seeing Dan in him.

“I guess the kind where two people who find each other intriguing get to know each other better,” Dan shrugged and blushed.

“Can you be just a bit more specific,” Phil said surprising himself. He meets one cute guy and all of sudden he is the most confident person on earth. 

“Some people might use the word date to describe it…” Dan looked at the ground.

Phil decided to burn out his last bit of confidence. He tilted Dan’s chin up and kissed his cheek softly. “I’ll see you at the Starbucks across the street from us right now tomorrow at 3 then.”  


And with that Phil started walk back to his flat actually thankful for being dragged out of the house. He was determined to get home and help Michael pack. Even if Michael was being kicked out, Phil was still a firm believer in kindness. It had led him to meet Dan, so how could kind not be the best thing to be.


End file.
